you got your wish
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Be careful on what you wish. Because the moment your wish is granted, you lost what you had. Killua x FemGon (yinyang pair) with AU and OOC


People keep saying that you should be careful on what you wish for because when you wish on something, you never know that you already have it and by wish for something else means you have lost what you had.

And what you had, are your happiness.

Of course, there are so many people who didn't believe it and in this case, Killua Zaoldyeck, a man with slightly spiky silver hair can only let his sapphire eyes glossing with tears as he could only keep weeping and sobbing after everything that happened. He never thought what he had back then was his biggest happiness. His pale hands are now trembling as he let himself kneels on the ground and his tears have fallen to the ground.

Right now, sadness and regret is the emotion he could feel.

He didn't have happiness as his happiness is already gone.

He had lost it for good.

"Isn't this is what you wish for?"

A child like voice is now chuckling as it says that. Killua can only once more gaze at the small figure that stands about three meters in front of him. He noted the figure is a kid, with the child voice and small figure that it covered with a black robe. The voice the child have might be a boy, despite the voice he heard is light, still, it is not girl-like voice so this figure should be a little boy. He can't see the child looks due to the black robe along with the hood that covers his everything, from head to toe. Yet, he knows that this spirit child is his wish granter.

The spirit boy whom grants his wish that took away his happiness.

"You didn't even give it a second thought, you wish it and I simply grant it"

The words coming from that child pierce his heart greatly. He can't deny that he really didn't give his wish a second thought as he thought he knows for sure that his wish is everything he wishes to be granted.

Yet, he regrets it already. How he wish he could take back his wish and let him live his normal days with `her'.

Because his wish… is worthless

Yet, it was granted.

"Can't you hear how happy you made them with your wish? There are so many people giving their blessing. Aren't you supposed to do that as well?"

The child gives a blissful laugh that Killua noted is pure yet somehow there is a mocking tone in it. The child seems to be happy over his agony. Killua had no idea why, but what clouding his minds are that he was about to witness his happiness would be completely gone.

He can only once more sobbing in regret as he remembers the beginning.

The start from what had happened until now.

He starts to remember his life, full of fame and wealth that earn so many respects and praise from other people. He felt his life is perfect, though there is one element that he thought is imperfect.

His own wife, Gon Zaoldyeck.

He thought of her as a hindrance as he simply marries her for it is his parents' wishes. After marriage, he realizes that she is simply boring, a real plain woman that definitely made him rolls his eyes whenever his eyes landed on her. At least he is lucky that she didn't say anything towards his or her parents. He made sure to keep threatening her so that she would not do that.

`it has been more than 7 years already. I should end this marriage soon but my parents and hers would against it. Even when I told them a lie that she has problem so that she can't be pregnant with a child, they still didn't care and giving suggestion for us to adopting. What a stupid idea that is! I rather find someone else!'

Killua huffed as he walk in his room. He was glad that his room and Gon are not the same so he let himself fall on the bed then sigh in irritation as he squeeze his eyes shut.

"I wish my path and hers are not crossed together. That way, we don't have to be together!"

After Killua finish saying this, he lets another sigh. Before he could drift to sleep, a chuckle was heard causing him to snap his eyes open.

"Who's there!?"

No answer was heard yet the chuckling sound is now louder than before. After looking at his left and right, he slowly look up only to make his eyes widen to see a small black robe hooded figure floating above.

"Who are you! What do you want!?"

Threatening seems not working as it only continues chuckling. After a while, it stops and decided to descend slowly, until the small figure is now facing face to face, still hovering. Before Killua could say something, this small child beats him to it.

"Would you like me to grant that wish!?"

Eyes widen in shock yet there is a glint of happiness as those words comes out from that spirit kid.

"Hmm,I don't know who you are but if you can grant my wish then do it!"

Somehow he could feel the spirit kid smirked despite he can't see what this spirit kid look like. In an instant, his surrounding feels like bending then turns hazy before a bright light enveloping the room, swallowing him with the spirit kid.

The moment he could get a hold of himself, he scans his surroundings as he is still in his mansion. Yet, there is something that catches his eyes.

He can't find any traces of his wife there. It even feels as she didn't exist here.

"I'm free? I'm not being held back by her now!?"

Excited look is now shown in his face as he even discovers his parents had no idea on who Gon is and they noted that he is still single. Biggest smile is shown on his face, he has finally gain his happiness back after a long time from trapped in that relationship with her.

Unfortunately, that happiness only last for a while.

He managed to find someone, but she left him the moment he discovers his business gone bankrupt. His wealth and fame is now no more, most of people whom he thought was his friends have left him.

Devastated, he decided to apply for a small job around. As he comes to apply in a coffee shop, he widen his eyes at someone he knows very well.

"G-Gon?"

The woman with long, green streaks raven hair let her hazel eyes roam at the stranger whom know her. Puzzled looks shown at her face then she blinks in confusion.

"You know me? Sorry but I have no idea on who you are"

He looks surprised for a second before then turns back into normal face. A flash of memories of his wish made him remember that she really is not supposed to remember him. Still, their paths are not meant to be cross with each other so how did him able to meet her? Did that spirit kid do this?

Either way, he was glad that he is accepted and able to work in this coffee shop with Gon. He tries to work extra hard to gain back what he lost. As time passes, he begun to realize something that he never thought could happen after everything had happened.

"Killua, I need order for the table number 5"

The sweet voice of hers, he can't get bored hearing it often. Seeing her movement that looks gracefully elegant in his eyes. How she could understand him so much and being someone important for him.

He had fallen in love with her.

He wanted to laugh ironically at that. For his wish was to make sure she would be no longer crossing path with him once more but the wish he made, made him realize how much she actually was his important someone.

He was the happiest with her, even when things are rough for him. She was always there for him, giving him advice, energy and making sure he is able to get things through.

He wanted her, so much that he wishes she could be his once more.

`How pathetic'

The thought keeps repeating it again and again. He truly is pathetic, talking cruelly towards her back then when she always talks sweetly towards him now. He glares at her a lot while she gives him smiles that are so bright yet angelic for him right now. The biggest pathetic part about him was letting her go when he needs her the most.

If only he took his time to getting to know her more, things wouldn't have to happen like this, It would be different.

"Will you be choosing that one, sir?"

He blinks for few times before then let his gaze at the object the sales person takes out. He nodded as he takes out his money from his savings account and paid for the item. As he leaves, he admires the object he had just bought.

A ring

He lets out a small smile as he looks at the ring once more. The ring wasn't elegant as it is the cheapest in the store but he didn't care as he made his plan.

The plan to propose to Gon, despite he didn't have much to offer for her.

As long as she becomes his, he would do whatever it takes to make her happy.

"What is it Killua? Why did you call me here?"

This is the moment he is waiting for. He had hid the ring at his back pocket and now nervously facing Gon whom only looking at him in clueless look. His heartbeat went crazy as he tries to calm himself, he never ever proposes before as all he did was sign marriage certification, that goes the same with that women he choose back then.

"Gon… we have known each other for a long time. And I hope you given some thought about us"

Tilting her head in confusion, he could only give awkward cough and blush at that cute antics of hers. As he takes out the ring case from the pocket and about to thrust it in front of hers while saying the proposal question, the cruelest reality had struck him hard.

"Gon! There you are! C'mon, aren't we supposed to pick up your wedding gown?"

Karma must have having a fun time with him.

He could only pretend to be alright as he sees his beloved was already taken. In addition they were going to be married in the next three days and his hand trembling as he grip the wedding invitation hard.

He can't even describe what he is feeling right now.

Pain? Hurt? Sadness? Regret? Depression?

Or maybe he felt everything and they are mixed.

"I'm such a fool"

In their wedding day, he runs away, definitely not attending. He only runs where his feet has taken him, as he realizes his position, he had run until towards the hill where even in distance, he could still see the church they are married into quite clearly.

"She was mine all along yet I let him go"

His eyes letting out some tears as he bit his lips, letting out small trail of blood

"Why didn't I give myself a chance to get to know her?"

His knees gone weak as he let himself fall, curling both of his hands into fists, he pound the ground hard as he glares at the ground

"WHY AM I SO STUPID!?"

His tears finally fall freely as he sobs. Both of his hands grips the sands and some pebbles hard.

He may lose his fame and wealth but for him, he still has everything.

But the moment he loses her, he lost everything

"Is this my punishment for unable to appreciate what I have? Why must my punishment has to be so cruel?"

He grew silent after his gaze is now looking up, he looks surprised to see the spirit kid whom grants his wish had come here.

That is how he came to this pathetic conclusion from his wish

"Just few minutes more, they would be officially together"

It is as if the kid sprinkles some salt to this wound, adding the pain. Why would this spirit kid sound so happy? Was his miserable life is his enjoyment? still, seeing this kid somehow fills him with a hope or a ray of hope.

"Can I make a wish once more?"

The spirit kid sharply turns towards his direction. It did surprise him greatly as it keeps its gaze fixed on the church the entire time. The moment he sees the kid figure, he seems to feel the spirit kid is glaring at him.

"Hell no! One wish and that's it"

His ray of hope is now gone.

"Please! I'm begging you! I only wish that you would return me back to everything! Please! That would be all I would wish for!"

The spirit kid only gives a silent treatment, as if it didn't care on how much plead and grieve he had shown but the spirit kid still have its gaze on him.

"I don't care. I will never let you and her together, it even surprise me greatly that you and her path are cross with each other but at least it's good that you two are not together"

Hearing that silently makes him boil in rage. Why would this spirit kid didn't want him and her together?! That sure gives him an answer on why it sounds so ecstatic when him and her are not together.

"What did I ever do to you for making you to grant my wish so that she won't be mine. You even sound like you know me"

The moment he finish saying this, the spirit kid only goes silent. I thought that kid feels bad or something but all the spirit kid did in reply was removing its robe and hood.

"W-Wha?"

That is the only words that leave my mouth as I could only gape to see the spirit kid that is truly a boy.

That look so much like him

The boy had silver hair like him, though his hair is long with sideburns and his eyes are also sapphire like his with his skins are as pale as his.

Though he is slightly transparent, like a spirit.

He narrows his sapphire eyes and he can sense burning angers reside in those eyes of his.

"I would never let Mama end up with you!"

Mama?

Wait, did this kid meant Gon?

Then, since he looks like me… then?

This kid is my son!?

I have a son!?

Million things running through my head as I think about these. This boy seems knew what I was thinking since he gave me a disapproving look.

"You don't deserve Mama at all, she was unhappy the whole time with you so there is no way I would let her ended up with you! She deserves better!"

Now I'm speechless. Despite I can see the resemblance as he looks like me and can be said that he is my son. When did Gon have him? I never heard that I have a son before. I look at my `son' again only to see him glaring at me.

"You didn't know, did you? I didn't get the chance to be born because of you putting stress on Mama causing her to fall one day then lose me. I am trapped as a spirit that keep growing and looking at Mama whom always keep muttering apologies and grieving for unable to make me born to this world for these seven years. Even though I keep telling her that it's not her fault, she can't hear me for I am a spirit. After that, I gain a power and instead of destroying you which I am so tempted to do so, I decided to grant your wish that made you and Mama are no longer together. At least this time I can see Mama with a smile on her face unlike with you"

My heart sank, I never knew that Gon lose this kid of mine. No wonder she always had a sad look whenever I mention the word `kid' towards her. I didn't even know she was pregnant, as I barely see her on purpose.

To think he would use his power to help Gon in achieving happiness without me is certainly something I would never accept.

DING-DONG

I look towards the direction of the sound of the church bell to notice that it has finally ring. Guess it's going to signal that the wedding will be over soon.

"It's time"

As I heard this, I turn my head to see my son had small bright light around his feet.

"When the church bell finish it's ringing, I will be gone forever. Never born and never been created, like my existence is never exist in the first place"

I gape in shock, was he telling the truth?!

"You will disappear? How- why!?"

My son only gives me a half snide and half relief looks

"In exchange for this power of course. I vow that when I could see Mama is happy, I can leave with no regrets. Since history has changed, my existence should be nothing, there will be no trace for me existing"

Too much, I think this is too much.

"You are fine disappearing like this!?"

My son only gives me a gentle smile

"I don't care, if Mama is happy then I have no regrets"

I am now in panicking state, the church bell would stop ringing any moment and the light is now reaching my son's waist as his feet has already gone.

"You can't be disappearing without being born. I swear I would make you see the world with me and Gon! So please, use your power to grant my wish to return everything back when you are still inside. PLEASE!"

My son look hesitant as the light is now reaching his chest.

"I swear I will take good care of both Gon and you. So please give me a chance. Please!"

He looks taken aback with my plea, yet he just stays silent

"I don't want to lose someone important again, this is all too much for me!"

The light now reaching his neck

"I don't want you to gone along with Gon. Please! You are my family! I don't want to lose my family!"

I cried and pleaded more as the ringing of the church bell has finally stopped. I widen my eyes and look at the spot where my son just stood there.

There are no traces of him.

My tears keep flowing again, this time, not only I can't have Gon, I can't even save my son as well.

In the end, maybe he was meant to be alone.

The thought only makes him fall deeper in depression.

`I want to be born so you better be good with me and Mama. I'll be watching you'

I blink as I heard that voice. As I try to look at my surrounding through my blurry eyes, it suddenly enveloped into bright light that made me close my eyes.

When I open my eyes, I see that I'm still in mansion that I thought I had lost it.

Without thinking any further, I immediately look for my wife whom still there and mine.

Happiness immediately enveloping myself as I laid my eyes on her. I give her a hugs, kisses and every affection that I kept inside. She looks clueless but happy nonetheless.

My parents along with hers are happy that our relationship is getting better and they are much more overjoyed that they are getting a grandson soon.

"Kallua, we'll name him Kallua"

Because that is what he wanted. I can't believe that my son name himself already

Still, he is watching me…

"Hey, Mama. Why did Papa always buys everything I wanted?"

Because of that, I spoil him rotten. Though he seems had no memory being a spirit, at least this is the small things I can do for him. I just hope he is not holding a grudge or remembering what he had done back then. I do promise him that I will take care of him and make him happy along with Gon.

My life is now perfect, with a family I love and there is nothing I wish to change.

"Hey Killua! C'mon, it's your turn. Make a wish!"

I froze at my wife statement

"NO! NO MORE WISHES!"


End file.
